Blessed Shadows
by Rose M.M
Summary: This story, unfortunately, will not be continued. Feel free to read but do not expect updates. -12/23/11
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Mew my love… no longer will we be in the shadows of those humans." Mewtwo stroked the cheek of the pink beauty Mew. Mew trilled.

_What will you do Mewtwo my dear? _Mewtwo smiled, his dark purple eyes softened. With any other Pokemon, Mewtwo would've killed them for invading his mind. He stood, pacing the stoic castle. The castle was grey, with wide windows revealing a dark stormy sea. The ocean crashed up against the rocks that held up the castle. The spiraling towers seemed to touch the sky, and the lightning was drawn to the surrounding castle.

"I will take over the human race, and as my gift to you I will give you their adoration. Wherever you go my love, people will adore you. No longer will you have to hide." Mewtwo kissed the light pink cheek of Mew.

_Pretty words, but I can't believe that dream until it's a reality… _Mewtwo drew in Mew for a kiss, one of tenderness, but he lost that tenderness once lust took over, driving him mad. His tail roughly pinned Mew down and her innocent expression made him want her more. He forced himself off her. "My apologies Mew." Mew floated back up into the air, her delicate pink tail swishing ever so slightly in amusement.

_My dear Mewtwo, did you not notice? _Mewtwo cocked his head to the side. "Not notice what Mew?" Mew chirped.

_I didn't fight back _She flirted, a promiscuous look in her light blue sapphire eyes. Mewtwo's lust returned at full force. "No Mew, we'll do this once the world is ours and the humans…" His memories faded away to the woman known as Kimmy. She had been strong, beautiful and cold, her violet eyes haunted his mind in the worst way. He had intended to kill the bitch, but Darkrai had stopped the attack.

"_Why save the damn girl? She kills our kind! Let me kill her!" Darkrai stood in front of the dying woman, her violet eyes tinged with red, her hatred prominent. _

"_I love her," Darkrai said without hesitation. _

"_She's a human, it would never work… why not choose a perfectly good Pokemon mate, one as beautiful as Mew?" Mewtwo asked Darkrai. _

"_She may be cruel, but I love her." Darkrai turned to the cold woman, picked her up, and kissed her. They vanished once they kissed, leaving Mewtwo to seethe. "As long as she lives in freedom, as long as the human race lives in freedom, my Mew will never be safe." _

Once Mewtwo had made that revelation he vowed to enslave them. "Stay here my beautiful mate; the humans shall be yours…" Mew giggled.

_What's the sudden occasion?_ Mewtwo looked away; being affectionate was hard for him, no matter who it was with. "It's a gift… for… just being with me." Mew kissed his cheek and entwined her tail with his_._

_I'll always be in love with you_ Mewtwo once again felt a sudden wave of lust wash over him but he refrained from acting upon his urges. "Stay here, in only a few days the human race will be yours." He told Mew who sat down in Mewtwo's swiveling chair.

_Be back soon my love, I need you._ Mewtwo left then, his desire becoming uncontrollable. He didn't have time to play around though, he had to make this world safe, and he had to make this world safe for his mate.

The human race would belong to him; the human race would belong to Mew. The human race would belong to Pokemon. 


	2. A Baby's Blessed Curse

~Chapter 1~

A baby's blessed cursed

The world was bleak as he looked up into the sky. The sky was tainted with dark purple and a deep shade of black. The field of white tulips was a sea, a sea that rippled around the body of a delicately framed boy, mechanical black wings with midnight feathers tainted with a deep blue. His face held a sad beauty to it, a remembrance to someone long ago. His body was plated in form fitting metal armor with thick metal feather designs engraved on the arms, thighs, sides, and forearms. The armor was as light as the wind's sacred kiss, making mobility a feat of ease. He leaned on a sword, his beautifully long fingers wrapped around the hilt, with nails as black as his mother's soul, and as sharp as her words. The blade itself was made of the strongest metal, leaving the faintest hint of tear blue. His armor covered every inch of his body, except his shoulders, face, and fingers. The shining black metal glinted; it held a bloodlust the boy craved for. The feather shaped metal that arched up protected his neck on both sides, as did his hair, since it obscured the sight of where vital neck points were. His black midnight hair was messy, but in an attractive way, his deep green eyes sad. Who is this boy you may ask? This boy is me.

I was never given a name; my mother was killed before she had the chance. A name seemed so useless; a name seemed like an unneeded burden. They say your name and your fond memories are the most precious things to have, but I have neither. I have no name to think of, I have no gentle memories of warm hands and tender smiles to reminisce about in dark times. I have blood, I have hatred, I have pain to look back on. As I travel, people name me. The most common name I have obtained is Rye. So that is the name I call myself.

I looked down on the gravestone, the words carved in the marble were faded, the once smooth surface jagged and rough. The words etched into the marble read:

_Rest in Peace Kimmy_

_You were cruel and ruthless_

_But you had a strength we only dream of obtaining _

_Your departure was a tragedy, and your death was a horrific loss for our world_

_Because now we know of no one that could possibly stop this madness, no one holds a candle to you in your sadistic nature, and in our horrible time, ruthless and uncaring souls are exactly what we need. _

I scoffed. If my mother had remained alive this world would've soon been rid of Mewtwo, but would have much worse consequences. My mother would've taken over. I picked up my sword and grabbed the blade, biting my lip fractionally as the metal sliced into the tendons in my hand. Blood dripped from my wound and three droplets of the ruby liquid splashed onto the marble surface. I picked a flower and smashed it in the palm of my bleeding hand. I dropped the white flower onto my mother's grave, the petals stained with my blood. I smirked a little. "There you are mother, I know you would much rather blood smeared on your grave rather than petty words and useless tears"

My wings spread, the silent agony in my head left to a dull thud, but the hollow emptiness of my heart remained. I had never known love, compassion, I had only known bloodshed. I looked up into the sky, my green eyes narrowing. I heard them.

'Them' was too broad of a word, 'them' could imply the Resistance, or 'them' could imply Pokemon. Both of which I would not be pleased to see. The resistance found me as their hero, something I was not. Simply because I chose on a few occasions to help the human resistance does not mean I favor their side. The Pokemon found me as a threat, and simply, both sides should see me as a threat. If I learned anything from my mother, in the haunting stories that were told about her by my deceased father, or simply the note she left me before she had been slaughtered, I learned that you do what you want to, no matter the consequences. I had a bloodlust, and as long as this war raged I would be able to fulfill it.

'Them' though happened to be Pokemon warriors, I could sense it. This field was untainted by war, I normally would leave and allow the Pokemon to slaughter whatever Resistance they happened to stumble upon, this is where my mother was buried though. I smiled to myself. This field was covered in white flowers and I had an unnecessary hatred for the color white… The rumbling grew louder, and I saw Pokemon warriors heading up the hill. They were covered in head to toe red plated armor with an insignia of a purple star and a pink star. The pink was not very intimidating to most, but hell… I had faced Mew before and she was a furious force to be reckoned with. If I could avoid a battle against her I would. A Steelix led the army, followed by a few Golems and Salamence. All in all there was about thirty. I leaned on my sword, giving the outer appearance of utter casualty and boredom.

"You human! Bow down!" A regular enslaved human would and their life would be spared, maybe the Pokemon would play around with the human a little bit, but the human would live. I on the other hand did not intend to bow.

"Tell me, what do you think of the color of this field?" I asked, my eyes locking with the leader. The leader seemed to enjoy the thought of ripping me apart slowly for my defiance so played along. I knew his plan. He'd lead me into a false sense of security, or allow me to banter or rave, and then kill me, slowly and painfully. They were lucky I was much more merciful than that.

The Steelix advanced but I staid rooted to my spot. "The white flowers are beautiful, gives this a humble, relaxed feeling when you enter this space" I cocked my head to the side and shrugged.

"I think the white is a bit drab," The Steelix was close enough to me now and raised its tail quickly and smashed down. I jumped up and avoided the blow with ease, landing on top of the Steelix's head, facing the stunned army. "So I have an idea," I drew my sword and in one sweeping motion decapitated the Steelix, cutting through the weak area in the metal surrounding the neck. The Steelix let out a furious roar and fell, severed head still but the steel body thrashing around, spraying blood everywhere. I licked some off my hand and looked back at the horrified army with a sadistic smirk on my face. "My idea you may be wondering?" I looked around the field, the thrashing off the Steelix's body had stopped but the white flowers were now sprayed with blood. "Let's paint the flowers red."

I was attacked immediately, but only a few minutes later, bodies were strewn on the floor, blood pooling from their bodies, leaving some flowers completely red. I walked over to my mother's grave and kicked the severed Steelix head off it with about as much effort as snapping a twig. "Here mother, a whole battle field, just for you." My left sword arm was numb, and a dark aura was just receding back into my right hand which screamed in protest. It was such a relief to let that dark energy out, but it hurt like hell when I had to take it back in. "You gave me the curse of life, and father gave me the curse of shadows" I whispered, opening blood splattered wings and soaring into the sky.

Flying was painful, I had a deep wound on my side and my right leg was mending itself back in place after nearly being bit off by a Golem. When I landed my body seared with pain but I didn't care. The wounds were minimal, they would heal. "Damn" I muttered as the world warped and turned black. Maybe I had over exerted myself just a little bit.

When I woke up I was still on the cold floor of the forest and I smiled to myself. My mother would've left me here to die, and my father would've happily helped me go into an eternal world of dreams. No, I am not invincible; in fact my mother would find me weak. The dark aura in my right hand was a power I would happily give up. My father was none other than Darkrai. My father was a Pokemon. I don't know how it worked but it did because I'm here. My parents loved one another, even if my mother never told my father. I had been given his dark energy, or aura. I would gladly give up the dark aura in my hand, it is the source of my after battle pain. Like I said before, letting the energy loose, that feels so good, but taking it back in, it's like pouring salt into an open wound. That dark energy covers my right hand like a lethal glove, making my elongated nails even sharper than they were before.

When my wings snap open violently and the dark blue feathers start to glow, a negative aura encircles me, violent penetration becomes impossible. No, I am not invincible; if I was I would've taken Mew and Mewtwo on already. I just know when I can win a fight, and when I can't. If I start a fight I thought I could win but then find out that it's a lost cause I simply retreat. I value my life only to take the life of others.

I have done that on numerous occasions, like when Mewtwo came after me I had no hope of winning that battle so I simply fled. His blood would be spilt though, and by my sword, that I swear.

Nothing alerted me to the sound of the Weavile, but there it was in a moment, hovering over me, dark garnet eyes cold.

"Human… you smell like blood… blood from my species." I quickly recovered and stood, towering over the Pokemon but I respected its power. Size never meant you were the stronger of the two.

"I have killed some of your species if that is your next question," The garnet eyes of the Weavile narrowed, its dark blue fur was matted with fresh blood, and its pearl white claws were painted over in a decorative ruby red. The seemingly Aztec like headpiece was torn slightly, blood dripping from it. The medallion on its head was scuffed, its ears drooping slightly. "I take from your appearance though you have been killing those of a similar species to mine." I didn't qualify myself as human or Pokemon, therefore I claimed no side in this war.

"I have, and you're next." A small smirk played across my lips as he said those words.

"Forgive me for being so brutally honest but you don't look as if you're in any condition to fight me," The Weavile lunged and I dodged, grabbing the claw that it attempted to strike me with and smiling as the razor sharp edge grated harmlessly against the metal of my armor. I pulled the Weavile close to me and whispered into its ear. "I really don't think you're in any condition to be fighting me."

The Weavile growled and struck out with Dark Pulse. I winced slightly but recovered, my father had been the master of Dark moves, and they had little effect on me even if they were naturally super affective against others. The Weavile pulled away, its garnet eyes furious. "You should be dead." I smiled and put my sword in its sheath.

"And yet I'm not" I turned my back on the Weavile, a mistake I regret deeply since I felt an enormous amount of energy begin to build up. I turned around in time to see the red and orange sunset like colors being fired straight for my heart. I released the negative energy from my right hand and slashed at the Hyper Beam.

In an instant the Weavile had pushed me to the floor and had blood tainted claws at my throat. I smiled and pushed the Weavile off me. I could sense the life dripping slowly out of the Weavile and I felt a sudden kin ship with the dying Pokemon. I had never attempted to steal back the dying from the hold of Death, but I would try. My father had raised me up until I had been 14, and then he died. In that time though he forced in all the knowledge of my powers into my brain, figuring out how to use them though would be my problem, so I attempted to do the Sacred Kiss. The Sacred Kiss sucked the soul back from the Death that manifested itself in a certain part of the body. It was like a giant black hole that soon spread through your body, sucking the life right from you. If you knew what to do though, you could reverse the process.

I leaned next to the Weavile which hissed at me angrily. "Let me die, and if you were honorable you'd kill me yourself." My cold green eyes flashed. "Well, honor was a curse I was spared from little Weavile" I leaned down and my lips met the Weavile's which staid completely motionless from shock and relief. The Weavile could feel its life returning as I could. The shadows that had threatened to overcome its heart receded with slight reluctance. Death had been having a wonderful time lately claiming its victims but had so many, losing one wouldn't deprive it for long, there were so many more to claim.

I removed my lips from the Weavile's and stood. The Sacred Kiss didn't seem all that special, I had felt no power, all I had simply done was press my lips against the Pokemon. My eyes narrowed. "I might just have to kill you," The Weavile had stood and looked wary.

"Why?"

I chuckled but kept my sword sheathed. "I'm notoriously known for stealing lives, not giving them" The Weavile relaxed.

"If it is a matter of reputation than don't worry, I won't tell them that the Shadow Slayer is a softy." I raised an eyebrow. "Shadow Slayer?" The Weavile nodded.

"That is your battle name, whether you want it or not. Mewtwo does not know your name, nor does anyone for that matter, so they all call you Shadow Slayer." I chuckled.

"And what might your name be?" The Weavile licked its fur three times before answering. "Taiyo" I smirked slightly. "Well Taiyo, good luck in whatever your search may be." I walked away, but Taiyo was in front of me in a moment, garnet eyes hard.

"Are you going to just leave me here wounded?" I shifted my head to the side, eyes thoughtful. "Yes, that was the plan." I replied. Taiyo's expression hardened.

"You honestly have no honor or compassion at all do you?" I shook my head and walked by him. "Honor and compassion are a much worse curse than the one I was given Taiyo"

Taiyo was not giving up. He grabbed my leg and turned me around. "Honor and compassion are not a curse you diluted fool, it's what keeps me sane." I knelt down to Taiyo and licked his blood drenched fur. He took in a sharp breath as I came so close. "I never said I was sane dear Taiyo now did I?" I whispered and then spread my wings. Taiyo was covered in blood and it was so tempting to lick off, to just lick every speck of blood from his beautiful dark blue fur. "I must go Taiyo, your presence is intoxicating." I was about to lift off, but Taiyo stopped me by grabbing my leg.

"Allow me to come with you" I lifted an eyebrow. "Now why would I do that?" He looked me directly in my eyes, deep emerald clashing with garnet.

"Because I can protect you." I scoffed. "Taiyo that is a tradition that has been dead for nearly twenty years. Humans have learned now to protect themselves without the help of Pokemon." Taiyo didn't flinch away from my words.

"Allow me to travel with you and I promise you I won't be a burden" I contemplated the thought. If need be I could use him as leverage, or bait, or even better a decoy. "Alright, but I won't be… you know, like a trainer to you. You'll find your own food and what not." Taiyo nodded and climbed in between the open space of my wings.

"I'm not sure if I'm comfortable with you so close to my neck," I heard Taiyo chuckle softly, his body vibrating against my own.

"Why not? Afraid you'll feel my fangs?" I felt his claws gently move my hair and his warm breath tickled the nape of my neck. His fangs were there, gently caressing the skin as a lover would trace invisible lines across ones arm in seduction. "As long as you don't hurt me I'll be a good boy." I wasn't sure if it was my imagination or not but I could've sworn I heard a flirtatious tone in his voice.

"If you're not a 'good boy' I'll punish you, don't think that it's past me." Taiyo purred and I could just imagine his smug face.

"Oh I'm sure you'll punish me in various ways." Again, I heard an implication in his voice. I was only 17 though with no experience with flirting and sexual implications. My father had taught me to fight, that was all, and he never told me about… sexual interests.

I brushed off the confusing thoughts for they were not important. The only thing that was important was my bloodlust and what I would do fulfill it. I flew off into the sky, the ground becoming no more than an overcome boundary for Taiyo. It was noon, the time of day I was usually asleep. The bright sun shone on my armor, making me a black shooting star in the sunlit sky.

"You fly at very high speeds." I said nothing; I was simply looking for a place to sleep. "I don't believe I know your name." Taiyo said, poking my neck lightly with his claws.

"I thought you said it was Shadow Slayer." Taiyo chuckled once more, a sound I was getting used to.

"I mean your real name." I shrugged in flight. "It may be whatever you wish it to be." Taiyo's silence told me he was confused.

"You don't have a name?" I shook my head, the certain topic of conversation not really catching my interest.

"I have been named many things, it doesn't matter what you call me." Taiyo was silent in his thoughts. "Are you saying you don't want to tell me your name or you don't have one?"

I looked back, my eyes alight with amusement. "I don't have an official one; it is whatever people choose to call me. It doesn't matter." Taiyo snorted in disagreement.

"Well, what is a name you like?" I smiled slightly. "Not 'like' intrinsically, but I have been called Rye often enough so I guess you may call me that" Taiyo leaned down and found my ear.

"Rye," He whispered. A shiver went up my spine which I promptly ignored. "Do you like your new name?" I allowed a small smile to dance across my lips. "If it pleases you than yes I do." Taiyo chuckled.

"Many things please me" I wasn't sure if there was a hidden implication in that statement but I didn't try to find it if there was.

An hour later I found a cave where we could rest. I landed gracefully, not used to the weight on my back. Taiyo dismounted from my back and stumbled to the floor.

"You may have saved me from death but I still have my wounds." He told me through gritted teeth. I smiled slightly and picked him up. "I'll help you," I told him, placing him in the cave and setting him on the cold stone floor. "I'll be right back." I left the cave in search of soft moss and found it in heaps. I picked some up and saw out of the corner of my eye a Pidgeotto. It was clad in red armor which made my eyes narrow. A Pokemon warrior. It did not see me, so its death was unbeknownst to all except the two of us when I snuck up behind it and sliced the head off smoothly. I would've normally liked to make the bird's pain long and elaborate but its cries would've alerted any other stray warriors to our whereabouts and I wasn't in the mood to kill, I was tired.

I kept the moss separated from the headless carcass of the Pidgeotto which was spilling endless amounts of blood. When I returned to the cave Taiyo was sitting up, his garnet eyes dull, and his side bleeding. I placed down the moss and tossed the dead bird at the wall. "That's our food." Taiyo smirked.

"I thought I was supposed to be supporting myself in this relationship." I felt heat crawl up my neck. "This isn't a relationship." Taiyo smirked again. That smirk was really starting to annoy me.

"My apologies but what I said was open for misinterpretation and you did just that. Allow me to rephrase. I thought I was supposed to be supporting myself in this _partnership_"

"Just accept the gesture as a peace offering so there isn't any mistrust with us" Taiyo shrugged and winced. I leaned down next to him and put my hand on the wound. "I'm going to trust you to tell me the real story of how you obtained these magnificent injuries once your better." Taiyo smiled.

"Of course." I opened a small First Aid kit in my armor which had bandages in it. "The wound isn't clean, you can't bind it yet." I mirrored his previous smirk. This was my favorite part of healing bleeding injuries. "Oh I know." I replied and began licking at the blood around the wound and then the wound itself. I felt Taiyo stiffen slightly but then a satisfactory sigh escaped his lips. He held my head closer to the wound, forcing me to continue lapping at the raw flesh. I didn't protest.

Another odd trait I had… my saliva was a healer, so we both gained from this experience. The wound was clean and I lifted my head fractionally, letting Taiyo know his hold on my head had to be loosened. He released me with much reluctance. I didn't look him in the eyes as I bandaged his now healing wound. A claw lifted my chin and forced me to look into deep garnet eyes.

"You have a little blood on your face, let me get that," He leaned forward and I staid perfectly still, my breathing becoming labored as Taiyo's tongue lightly went across my upper and lower lip. "All gone." He whispered.

I quickly withdrew from Taiyo. "Rye what's wrong?" Taiyo asked with worried eyes. "I'll make your food and then you should go to sleep." I had gotten turned on while licking his wound because he had made the experience… well, he had made it kinky. Two conflicting emotions clashed against one another. Bloodlust and then there was just plain pure lust. The bloodlust had been momentarily satiated, but the lust, oh my God the lust wasn't nearly satisfied. "Living with Taiyo is going to prove to be an entertaining ride of self control." I whispered to myself while plucking the decapitated bird.

But something seemed odd… No Pokemon would be so willing to befriend and then flirt with a human, or whatever I was. The war had made a rift between the two species; one so big that only peace could possibly hope to repair. So why was it that Taiyo was so willing to win my trust, what would he gain by accomplishing that. My eyes widened fractionally. To create a false sense of security. _No, you're being paranoid, just shut up and go to sleep… maybe it will all seem clearer in the morning… _I fell asleep with unease, clutching my sword closer to me than usual.


	3. Lust Vs Bloodlust

~Chapter 2~

Lust vs. Bloodlust

When I woke up it was because Taiyo was pacing the cave, his claws clicking the smooth surface of the floor in an annoying repetitive way. "Would you please just go to sleep?" I mumbled angrily, falling back down on the soft pillow under my head. I stood up hastily, the breeze tickling my muscled bare chest. My tight black pants that were always adorned underneath my armor suddenly felt revealing. My sword lay where it normally was, on my hip, but I looked around. "Taiyo, how did I get a pillow underneath my head?" I looked down; it wasn't really a pillow but a soft mass of light brown feathers and moss.

"I put it there; you looked uncomfortable sleeping on the floor like that." I looked back down suspiciously at the pillow. If he had been so gentle as to not even wake me; and believe me, I was one of the lightest sleepers in the world, what else could he have done?

"Don't worry your pretty little head; I didn't do anything to you in your sleep. I just woke up actually… I smell Resistance." I frowned slightly.

"Don't worry about it Taiyo, unless they decide to pose a threat we don't touch them. Go back to sleep." Taiyo walked over to his nest which had somehow made its way a foot away from my face.

"It's almost sundown." He commented. "We'll move out the next time we wake up." Taiyo looked me over and I looked away. The conflict between lust and bloodlust was returning, and I didn't know which would win.

The next time I woke it was because I was well rested and hungry. A mouthwatering smell reached my nose and I looked up. Taiyo was cooking something that made my stomach growl. He heard it and looked over his shoulder towards me, smirking slightly and exposing some fangs.

"Would you like some?" I looked away and stood up. "No, I'll get my own." Taiyo's expression seemed to fall.

"Come now, you're acting like I raped your mother and then killed her." My eyes lit up with amusement. "My mom did have a thing for Pokemon, I'm sure she wouldn't have minded." I replied dryly, thinking of my mother and Darkrai.

"Well she sounds like an intriguing woman." Taiyo said while handing me some of cooked meat he had prepared. I looked at it with suspicion but Taiyo simply shoved it into my hand. "My mom was a dangerous woman." I replied with a small smile and malicious spark in my deep green eyes.

"So Rye, are you going to eat or not?" I gave him an apologetic look and handed the plate back. "I believe I said I wasn't going to take care of you, which includes you not taking care of me." Taiyo's expression became one of hurt.

"We're supposed to be like partners though Rye, we're _supposed _to help one another." My eyes narrowed as I remembered my father's parting words before he died.

"_You know I don't regret having you for a son but caring for another in these times is just going to end up killing your soul and heart… so my advice… until this war is over, care only for yourself, that's how you'll end up victorious…" _

I pushed the painful memory away. I had smiled more in one day than I had in three years, and sadistic smiles don't count. "Taiyo I have one goal, and that goal is to kill as many as I can, it doesn't involve any friendship you have to offer. If you have a bloodlust come with me, and if you don't, stay behind or I'll kill you." Taiyo growled and hit me with an Ice Beam. It hit my left arm and I gasped out in pain, shocked that he had actually attacked me.

"Don't ever threaten me boy. You have no idea who or how strong I am" Bloodlust was winning this war. "I may never if I kill you now" I hissed, my eyes glinting with viciousness.

I forced my arm that was frozen in ice up and hit it squarely on the side of the cave wall, making the ice shatter into a million different shards. "We'll travel together for one purpose only and that's to kill, does that make you happy?" Taiyo hissed. I smiled and pulled on my armor, relishing in the feel of complete protection. "Yes it does" My stomach grumbled but I walked out of the cave, I would find my own food rather than share it with that pompous brat Taiyo. When I stepped out of the cave though, to my horror Mewtwo landed right in front of me.

"My, that argument was rather loud. Then again it had to be for me to finally find you and its all thanks to Taiyo. Actually his real name is Sendai but Taiyo is adequate for a job like this." My eyes narrowed and my ears opened, listening for the faintest sound of an ambush. There was nothing, nothing but the faint clicking sound of Taiyo; no, Sendai, coming out from the cave.

"There you are Mewtwo, just as promised, the delivered Shadow Slayer." Mewtwo advanced and I put a hand on the hilt of my sword. "I've been alive for centuries boy, what makes you think you can take me down?" Trust, love, compassion, those were all shattered, not that they had been properly established in the first place but still, any hope that they would permanently manifest themselves was utterly gone. With no regard for my own life back into place it was easy to fight. Simply because I didn't care if I lived or if I died, my purpose was to fight, and fight I would.

"It seems that bloodlust has won this war." I said while drawing my sword. "Foolish boy do you intend to kill me with that thing?" I laughed, finding the thought of killing Mewtwo head on insanity of the highest degree.

"Yeah right, I intend," In a flash I was behind Sendai with my sword's blade right next to his throat. "To kill him." Mewtwo frowned slightly, obviously not pleased with my actions.

"Coward" He whispered. Sendai stiffened underneath me as my sword began to bite into the flesh on his neck.

"How could you sell me out?" I hissed furiously. "Oh please, you would've done the same thing if he offered you what he offered me." I laughed hollowly, finding some amusement in his arrogant assumptions. "Unless it was more people to kill I don't think I would've been very interested." I was about to slice his head off but my arm suddenly went numb, in fact, my whole body went numb. I lifted up into the air involuntarily, I tried to move but it was impossible.

"Sendai simply did what I told him to do in exchange for gold and what not. I just happened to tell him to fetch you for me, it isn't personal" I could still speak thankfully. "If I get out of this alive it will be personal" I hissed. "Oh I'm sure it will be, but you see, you won't be getting out of this alive. You pose a real threat to my mate and her survival means everything to me" He moved me towards him with his power, purple eyes alight with fury. "Though you don't seem like much of a threat, actually in your own way you're kind've cute…" My heart sped up as he brought my face abruptly close to his. "You smell of sweat and fear… such an intoxicating scent you have" He refrained himself from me, although I could see lust in his eyes. "I need her right now" In an instant we were at his castle in the middle of a white marble floor. Huge windows surrounded us, allowing the view of the bleak outside world to brighten up this desolate palace. My heart twisted in hatred, not again with the color white.

Sendai was with us as well, but he eyed Mewtwo with distaste. I recoiled once I saw a light enter the room and a Pokemon that shone of pink floated in carelessly. "My dear Mewtwo you've brought me the Shadow Slayer" Mew purred, her light sapphire eyes just as flirtatious as they had been the first time she tried to kill me. "He'll no longer be a problem my love, he is going to die" Mew didn't protest but instead giggled. "Oh if he's going to die tell him the plan Mewtwo…" She came over to him and entwined her tail with his. "You are the embodiment of temptation Mew" He purred. She giggled and licked his neck. "Come now, tell him"

Mewtwo turned to me. "My mate has ordered me to tell you the truth… so I guess I must… The Resistance is becoming irritating so we've decided to take it on ourselves to make this a world for just Pokemon. We would live in harmony with one another, no more pesky humans. Though I must admit they are fun to play with" He gave me a devils look and I returned it with a dagger like stare. "You know… I can't wait to paint this hall red" I told them, my bloodlust coming back to me in its full force.

"Throw him into the dungeon, his execution will be held in three days" Mewtwo said while purple eyes glinted dangerously. My eyes locked with Sendai before I was dragged to the dungeon by three burly Tyranitar. "Don't you think… this hall would look beautiful in red?" Sendai seemed to understand what I meant because his eyes widened fractionally in fright. I could break loose anytime I wanted; I just wanted to see who my visitors would be before the third day.

My sword was taken from me but placed on the other side of the cell while I was chained to the wall, hands above my head. "Come now, this place is so… dull" The walls were wet and the floor reeked of death. The guards left me. No food or water they said, nothing at all.

On the second day though I had the visitor I had been hoping for. "Hello Shadow Slayer, it has been awhile" I smiled with fake sincerity. "I've missed you so much" Mew giggled. "Do you have a last request Shadow Slayer?" I blew up some wind from the corner of my mouth, lifting a stray strand of hair. "Does asking to be free count?" I asked innocently. She smiled while her sapphire eyes were at ease. "No it doesn't" I knew Mew was slightly infatuated with me so I tried to sound sincere with my next question. "What about a kiss?" Honestly I'd rather puke, but I didn't want to die in this dank prison, I'd rather die in battle like a true warrior.

"Of course" She floated close to me, her small pink lips close but I turned my head away. "Only if I can touch your face with at least one hand" Mew looked suspicious but looked my hands over. She saw the left one, looking lethal because that was my sword hand, but she saw my right had, seemingly crippled as you could see deep gauge marks my shadow powers had created. "With the right one" I nodded, concealing an evil smirk. She undid it and I with my long black nails I traced her delicately framed cheek. She leaned in for a kiss and right before our lips met I shot a powerful dark attack through her brain, making her scream and fall to the floor in agony. "You're lucky I didn't blow your head off" I blasted the chain off my left arm and stood, stretching underused muscles. I got my sword from the other side of the prison. As if I would really die here.

Walking out of the cell I stopped dead. Sendai was coming down the stairs twirling prison keys in his claws. "What are you doing here?" He asked me. My eyes narrowed. "What are you doing here?" He rolled his garnet eyes in frustration. "I came to save you. I already killed the guards and everything. You're making my job slightly impossible now since you've already freed yourself" He pouted but I did not feel any remorse. "Mewtwo probably paid you to come free me" Sendai sighed in exasperation. "Look you pigheaded fool, he only wants you dead, why the hell would he want you free when you can do that!" He pointed towards the unconscious Mew. "Oh yeah, she screamed pretty loudly, we should probably leave" I said, regretting then not killing her. "Then let's go, because honestly" He climbed in between my wings again and bit my neck lightly. "I didn't want to see you killed, just tied up for me" I ignored his comment and flew up the stairs and out into the white hall where Mewtwo had appeared, fury and hate in his eyes.

"What did you do to her?!?!?" He screeched, making the castle tremble. "You know, instead of trying to kill me you should probably be checking up on her, I didn't really restrain myself" I told him smugly. He disappeared an instant later and I flew straight for the windows. I've never broken through glass before but that was an experience that I would avoid having a second time. I flew quickly over the surface of the stormy water. If Sendai happened to fall off in mid flight that was just to damn bad, especially after what he did to me. I was a bullet over the stormy reflection of water; I wouldn't slow until I had reached land and even then I would still keep going.

I kept flying for hours and finally I found land. I continued, but not as fast, and then finally felt Sendai's claws in my back once I landed. "Shit! Get those things out of me!" I yelped, throwing him off. He fell ungracefully and wobbled slightly. "My apologies but the speed you were flying at would put Rayquaza to shame!" He said once regaining composure. "You're bleeding though, let me help" I flinched slightly as I felt his warm tongue go over my wounds. He didn't have healing saliva but it did soothe the injuries.

I shook him off but he helped steady me. After that flight I was exhausted. "Come on Rye, let's go rest" He helped me walk on the hard forest floor and we found an abandoned human home. No damage to it thankfully, only a few vines and weeds had grown in the house. He led me in and set me on the couch. "Sleep, I'll find us some food" I did as I was told but I didn't trust him. He had sold me out to Mewtwo after all.

When I woke it was to a strange sight. Sendai was licking his cock which had come out from some hidden spot in between his legs. Oddly enough it turned me on and I found myself hard. Sendai looked up and saw me staring. He smirked. "If you'd like…" He trailed off and I turned away, a blush on my face. I went to the bathroom, shed my armor, and quickly unzipped my pants, allowing my cock to come out from its encasing. I was very hard as I wrapped my hand around it and started to jack off. The feeling of heat coursing through me and down to my cock felt amazing, and I let out a small groan.

"Would you care for some help with that?" I heard a voice from the door ask. I quickly tried to cover up to no avail; I was much too hard to be shoved back into my pants. "Don't hide it from me Rye, let me help" He whispered and came over to me. He pushed my hand away with his claws and let his tongue play with my cock; his own was out and hard. He soon wrapped his mouth around it and I groaned as his teeth gently grazed the surface. "Sendai" I moaned and grabbed onto the exposed fur on the top of his head. Heat coursed through my veins and down into my cock, making me want to thrust and so I did. I thrust into his mouth and he took it, all 11 inches of it he took. Suddenly it was happening, the feeling of complete bliss. "I'm gonna cum Sendai…" Sendai continued to suck on my cock and I moaned as I released my cum into his mouth. He swallowed it, and I moaned even more, there was still more dripping out. He withdrew his mouth. "Rye… I helped you, now you help me"

I smirked. "Remember when I said I'd punish you if you weren't a 'good boy'? Well, you're going to get punished in a very… kinky way" I picked Sendai up, left the bathroom, went up the stairs and threw him onto a tattered bed. "This old bed is going to get a wake up call" My hand wrapped around Sendai's cock and I began to jack him off. Sendai moaned but I forced my mouth on his, trapping the noise. I could still taste my cum and smiled, kissing him even more deeply.

Sendai kissed me back twice as hard, his cock thrusting into my hand. His claws started to dig into my back, making deep slash marks but avoiding my wings. I moaned in pleasure as I felt the droplets of blood slide down my back and I just couldn't help myself next. My father and mother's genes inside me created a predator in me, a physical trait of that predator that I could never get rid of was my razor sharp nails, but my fangs, those were able to elongate themselves to what I wanted to do at the moment with them. So when my fangs extended Sendai's eyes widened. "That's a feature I wasn't expecting" He said. His breathing was labored and hard, his chest rising up and down almost frantically. "This is your punishment" I said, giving him a wicked look. I was so glad in certain times bloodlust could win with lust.

I leaned my head down to his neck, avoided the main artery that lead to his brain, and bit down. My teeth sank into his flesh and Sendai actually moaned in satisfaction and pleasure. Sendai returned the love bite, his fangs sinking into my shoulder deeply and claws at my back. Oddly enough, this did not bring out the pain I had been expecting but I got even harder as his fangs buried their way into my skin, making blood drip from his mouth. I released my hold on his neck as he did mine. "You have blood all over your mouth Rye" Sendai whispered. My tongue came out from my mouth and licked it off, my emerald eyes locked with his garnet. "You taste… so good" I groaned as I felt his cock rub up against mine, and suddenly a warm liquid was all over me and the bed. "Clean it up" I told him. Sendai pushed me down on the bed and began licking my stomach and my cock. The sheets were stained with blood, his and mine, and for once, bloodlust and lust had been satisfied.

When I woke in the morning I stood and stretched, admiring the mess we had made the other night. Blood was splattered on the walls and the sheets, accompanied by a few dry areas of where he and I had came. My back was already healing, but the claw marks from before would scar, and I had no intention of trying to remove them. The bite mark between my neck and shoulder blade was still bleeding, but only slightly, and my cock was throbbing. I had over exerted myself last night and was paying for it now. Sendai was asleep on the bed, curled up happily; his own wound marks his proof that he was punished.

I turned around and listened, I could hear footsteps in the house. I nudged Sendai awake and covered his mouth before he could say anything loud. "There are people down the stairs and if we make noise we're going to have to fight our way out…" I left the sentence hanging and smirked. We both knew we could fight; it would just make us very sore to do so.

I pulled on my armor, wincing slightly as I moved my sore muscles. The metal seemed to work with my body and it almost seemed to laugh at me. Sendai stretched, his 'various' body parts receding. I grimaced as I heard footsteps come up the stairs. "Unlock the window" I whispered to Sendai. He rolled his eyes as I walked to the door and locked it. The doorknob started to jiggle slowly, and then uncontrollably. "Just beat the damn door open Julie!" I heard a female voice say. Sendai looked at me and gave me a devilish look. "They're girls, I'm sure we'll be fine, you're an attractive young man" I smirked and leaned on the window frame, my hand relaxing from the hilt of my sword.

The door was beaten down, and out from the dust came two girls. One was a girl with the short red hair, her body concealed in a tight one piece made of form fitting black fabric. Her eyes were light blue and her skin tan. The other girl had dark purple hair that led down her back in a waist length braid and she had beautiful light violet eyes. Her body was nothing short of extraordinary and her skin was a milky pearl color. She wore extremely short shorts that were probably made of a flexible black fabric. She wore a tight white spaghetti strap shirt that nearly exposed most of her cleavage and was cut short way above her belly button. They both wore black knee high boots with a heel made to kill the most desperate of men.

"What have we here? A man captive by a Pokemon?" My eyes wandered down to the purple haired girl's breasts for a fraction of a second and then I brought it back up to her face. "I wouldn't be caught by a Pokemon, I'm much too good for that" The woman with the red hair raised a delicate eyebrow. "It seems that you have been captured" Sendai scoffed. "Now why would I want to capture anyone?" The women looked at him and both of them pulled out two staffs with a silver blade on the end.

"Don't speak to us mongrel" They advanced but I stepped in front of Sendai, my hand on the hilt of my sword. "Oh you're going to protect me now are you?" Sendai asked me with an amused tone. The girls hesitated once they saw me head for my weapon. The purple haired girl was the first to lower her staff. "Julie?" The red head asked the uncertainty. Julie eyed me with her violet gaze and she dropped her guard. "Brook they're not dangerous" I chuckled and Sendai smirked. "That honestly does require your definition of dangerous" I told them with a slight edge to my voice.

"Well, do you consider yourself dangerous?" I grinned maliciously as did Sendai. "Yes, yes we do" The girls immediately raised their weapons and I took out my sword. "Don't fight me or you'll end up dead" I told them with a pleased tone. "Who are you?" Julie asked me. Brook didn't wait for an explanation. She lunged at me and I put my weapon away. Brook's weapon was at my throat but I didn't cringe because in an instant she was flying back towards Julie. She landed with a thud at Julie's feet and Sendai stood up from his crouched position. "Don't you ever threaten him" Sendai hissed. I gave him an amused expression. "You see, Sendai and I have an agreement. We protect one another for our own reasons and no one gets in the way of that" Brook stood, her black one piece suit had a cut on the stomach and exposed more of her tan skin.

"You and a Pokemon… are working together?" Julie asked me with a confused expression. "Yes, odd as it may sound but it's true" Julie helped support Brook up. "Would… would you come back with us to Resistance Headquarters? We think you and… Sendai would be a good example that we can go back to how we used to be" Sendai looked back to me and shrugged. "Why not? It would be interesting to see the Resistance HQ" I gave him a warning glance. We wouldn't be doing anything funny with this Resistance unless I said so.

"We'll go… but I want a promise that Sendai will not be harmed" Julie and Brook exchanged wary glances. "We can promise his _safety _but we can't promise that they will be… hospitable" I smirked. "Don't worry, I'm sure I can persuade anyone to do what I ask" I walked forward and Sendai went before me. I didn't trust the pretty girls not to stab him in the back; then again I didn't really trust them not to try to stab me.

We we're escorted out of the house and I felt my wings shift, they were protecting my back. My armor did that, but my wings were almost alive themselves, they shifted and moved according to the wind and what started to block it. If there was no wind my wings were always on the defensive. My right hand itched to tear into flesh; the blood from last night hadn't been enough. I restrained myself though from digging into the flesh of the girls. It wouldn't do them any good to return with deep gauge marks in them.

They led us through a desolate forest with brown grass and dead trees. "If your Headquarters are somewhere around here there isn't much cover" Brook snorted. "As if we're that stupid" She didn't elaborate so I didn't question her on the whereabouts of the headquarters. I soon heard the violent sound of water crashing down and then I felt the spray of water on my face. The girls led us to a giant waterfall and we stood there at the edge of the steep cliff. "Alright, go through the waterfall" They told us. I heard the skeptic tones in their voices and I laughed. "Do you need to have some help getting through?" I looked back at Julie and made eye contact. She blushed and looked away. "We're fine, we've done this before" Brook snapped at me. Sendai gave her a look and she silenced.

"Sendai come here" I pulled Sendai into my embrace and he held onto my neck. "Not here sweetheart" I teased and ran off the cliff at full speed. My wings snapped open and I ran straight into the waterfall. On the other side of the waterfall I had expected to crash into rock as a sick joke of the girls but no, bless their oh so easily fooled hearts, I flew straight into an open cavern. The cavern was lit brightly and a few hundred spears were at my throat once I landed. "Put your weapons down, they're allies" Sendai and I exchanged an amused glance. We weren't allies per say, if we liked what we see we'd kill everyone here to claim it, or at least, I would. The spears dropped immediately though at Brook's command. "Commander Brook, Commander Julie, they have a Pokemon with them" I could hear the quake in their voices and I heard a unison gasp as my wings snapped open to dry and folded back elegantly.

"And the man… the man has wings!" One of them stuttered. I rolled my eyes and set Sendai down. Sendai looked around, but he didn't seem nervous, just… excited. "Don't you dare harm them! Inform Headmistress Silver of our arrival" Julie came up to me and Sendai. "Come now, we'll get you a room. Later on we'll get you an audience with Headmistress Silver" Brook walked in front of us with purpose in her stride and Julie led us through the twisting cavern tunnels. The walls were smooth, and the floor clear of debris. Lights were strung on the cavern walls and illuminated our walk path.

When we were brought into the main cavern I took in a deep breath. The ceiling of the cavern was extremely high and well lit. There were rows and rows of caverns and openings, leading all the way to the top of the cavern and then there was the huge cave opening decorated with odd patterns and paintings. Julie led me and Sendai up to a room with a oak door. The room had two comfortable looking beds and a big bathing hole.

"Please allow me to help you" Sendai gave Julie a raised eyebrow expression as did I. "I want to be of assistance because of the way Brook acted, she's normally better tempered and would've been fine if it had only been you…" She trailed off and I smiled slightly. I had been trying to see how long I could go without people wondering my name. "Rye, my names Rye" Julie smiled and looked down, a slight blush on her face. "I understand, but anyway, sure you can help" She started to take off my armor but Sendai slapped her hand away. "I'll do it, you can leave" He hissed. "Are you telling me to leave?" She asked incredulously. "Pretty much" Sendai replied icily. I rolled my eyes. "Sendai lose the over protective attitude. I'm sorry Julie, I'll have to take you up on your offer another time" I smirked as she walked out, a disappointed look on her face.

"That was a cruel thing to do, flirting with her like that" I grinned and took my armor off. I'd keep it off for awhile, even if the humans decided to attack me I could protect myself. "You're just jealous" Sendai scoffed. "And what would I need to be jealous of?" I shrugged and pulled on a male tight white undershirt. There weren't any sleeves and my muscled chest stood out. "I'm not sure" I stretched in the black leather pants and Sendai watched my body with lust in his eyes. "My you bounce back fast" I teased and tackled him to floor. "I don't think I will do this" I said with a smirk and getting up. "Get your ass back down here" Sendai growled. I chuckled. "No I don't think I will" Sendai growled but didn't force himself on me, we were in a public space and our version of kinky sex wouldn't be…appreciated with the mess we happen to create.

~End

*** Okay so yeah, I haven't worked on this in forever and a day, and this is some of my older work (a year and a half ago), but I remember where I was going with this story and plan on continuing with it. I already have several chapters done and I'm glad to see that I have them to give to you all. :) These next few chapters were written awhile ago, by the 5th chapter it'll be my 2010 writing. I hope you enjoy and can endure with me. :D

Please R&R~


	4. A Bold Proclamation

~Chapter 3~

A bold proclamation

"Sendai… should we stay here or wander around?" I heard Sendai yawn and then the lights went out in our room and the door was locked. A pressure in my bed came and I looked over. Sendai had crawled in with me and was now holding onto my chest. "Kiss me" Sendai whispered. I stiffened and sat up, making eye contact with him even in the dark. "Why?" I asked suspiciously. "Because, I need to know where your real affections lie" I gave him an odd look. "My affections?" Sendai hissed slightly. "Don't you have affections for me?" I chuckled. "I got horny and happened to have our version of sex, does that mean I have affections for you? No, does it mean I find you physically attractive and pleasing? Yes it does" Sendai stiffened. "You used me?" He accused. I smirked to myself but outwardly I was serious. "Now Sendai… we used each other… affection and trust don't come through physical intimacy. Me trusting you is also going to take awhile because the second day of us knowing one another you betrayed me"

Sendai sighed. "I was given a lot of money to deceive you, I just didn't realize I would trying to deceive someone so…attractive" I stifled a laugh. "Is that the only reason you want to kiss me? Because you find me attractive?" Sendai rolled his eyes and got out of the bed. "I'll offer my affections for you once they get here alright? But right now I don't trust you" Sendai shrugged off my words and crawled into his own bed, pointedly turning his back towards me. "Sendai…" I sighed and shook my head. I didn't have feelings for the Pokemon, actually, I didn't have feelings for anyone, we just had a very open partnership.

In the morning the lights were turned on. A cold hand touched my chest and I woke up with a start. My right hand lashed out instinctively and wrapped around the delicate throat of Julie. Her violet eyes widened and I felt a growl begin to culminate in my chest. "Do yourself a favor and never wake me up again or I might just accidentally kill you" I dropped her and she fell to the floor gasping for breath. "That's why I let him wake up on his own, his only instinct is to kill" I glared at Sendai who stretching contently from a good nights sleep. "It's alright, I understand the need to be safe at all times but you're safe here, both of you, I promise" Her eyes were almost begging me to believe her so I sighed in a resigned sort of way. My lust had been calmed for the time; my conversation with Sendai had made me realize he had confused our intimate night for not lust but love and forgiveness, both two things something I hadn't done or felt. My bloodlust on the other hand… I craved for it, and I was tired of trying to deny it. I needed to take someone's life or it was a possibility that I would take the thousands of lives in this cavern alone.

"Headmistress Silver will see you both, please be polite" Julie said once I had pulled on my undershirt from last night. Sendai walked by me as usual but his attempt at calm was obviously faked when Julie touched my hand. I looked down at her hand on mine with an amused expression but did nothing about it, let her think whatever she wanted; maybe I'd kill her first if the mood struck me.

Julie seemed a slight more confident since I allowed her to hold my hand but I hadn't expected her to stop me in the middle of the tunnel and hold me up against the wall. "Rye, please do me a favor. When you see Headmistress Silver… don't fall in love with her" Sendai hissed. "Who said he was in love with any woman here?" I laughed to myself and snaked out of her grasp with ease and switched the position so she was now pinned up against the wall by her wrist. "Don't worry Julie, love is an emotion I tend to stay away from" Julie looked slightly heartbroken and didn't attempt to hold my gaze. "Alright well, let's go then" I let her go and let her lead the way. Sendai walked in between Julie and me, purposely keeping us apart. Julie opened a huge door that led to a cavern lit only by candles, and in the middle of it all I understood why Julie would be worried I'd fall in love with Headmistress Silver.

She was a stunning woman with rosemary cream skin and long silver hair that reached all the way to her knees. Her eyes were a liquid stone color that seemed to never end in depth. Her fingers were long and elegant and were wrapped around a locket. Her legs were completely revealed in a shimmering silver and white dress with heavy slits up the side. Her breasts were shown off just as well in the dress, the neck line reaching her bellybutton, where it adorned a moon piercing. When she moved the fabric of her dress rippled around her as if made by a cloud, and her hair moved with it elegantly. Her face was delicate, and two symbols of love and life were painted on her left temple and color bone. She wore no shoes, ignoring the chill of the stone floor.

"So, this is the man you found. I was expecting… someone a bit rougher looking" Her voice was like dripping honey and I found myself struggling to keep my gaze on her face and not on her nearly exposed body. "Yes Headmistress Silver, he is with a Pokemon. They claim to be work partners" The Headmistress raised a delicate eyebrow. "I haven't seen that since… well, me" My eyes narrowed. "Since you?" She nodded and snapped her fingers. Out of an opening came a Blaziken, lean muscles underneath feathers. The Blaziken made eye contact with me and his amber gaze staid cool and collected but something was hauntingly familiar about this bird. "This is Talon. He's my partner" My eyes widened as I remembered.

"_If you're ever in a dangerous area find Talon. He's a Blaziken. Sure he may sound like a regular bird but he was dangerous, just as dangerous as Kimmy, even more so because he had the power to kill on a whim. He got into fights with legendaries and won quite handily. He was Kimmy's prize Pokemon but ran off with a Sneasel… when he came back to serve her again he rejected her because Kimmy had chosen me as her mate. That was something he envied. He loved your mother, so if you ever see him, just tell him your Kimmy's son" _

I was pulled violently out of my memory and I looked at this Talon with new eyes. I noticed scar marks all over him, but something emanated from him which was pure raw strength. Sendai felt it as well which was why he was eyeing Talon with mistrust. "How long have you been partnered with Talon?" I asked. The spell from Headmistress Silver had been broken once I saw Talon. "A few years, we get along well" I smirked. "Not as well as he did with Kimmy" Talon's eyes widened as he heard my mother's name. "What are you talking about?" Headmistress Silver asked with a cold edge to her voice.

"Nothing, nothing at all" I had gotten to Talon though and he knew it. "Kimmy was my previous partner before you Silver. Take no mind to it, she is dead though" Headmistress Silver didn't seem perturbed at all. "I'm not worried at all Talon." Talon eyed me throughout the whole meeting though, I knew he had a million questions burning through him. "So, you and your Weavile-" I cut her off with a shake of my head. "He isn't 'my Weavile'. His name is Sendai and we're partners of both equal rank" Headmistress Silver nodded. "My apologies. So you and Sendai work together for what purpose?" I made eye contact with Sendai who gave me a warning look. We couldn't tell them we were partnered for purely selfish reasons. "We work together for the company. We wander, we both don't like being alone" I nearly choked on that last sentence. I actually liked being alone on a regular basis but now I had a tagalong.

"Ah. Well, seeing as the both of you are warriors we would like to see that you two fight on our side as long as you are using our hospitality" I nodded. "If it's all the same to you, just send me out to battle alone. I have a certain battle condition that requires… alone time" Talon raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What would that be?" I smirked at the bird. "Not being able to tell the difference between friend and foe" A malicious smirk went on my features and Julie looked at me with horror on her face. "You're insane" She whispered. I pulled out my sword but Talon was in front of me in a matter of two seconds with a claw at my throat. "Please refrain from killing Commander Julie son of the daughter from Hell" He whispered lowly, his voice holding a torn tone.

Sendai was on Talon's back with his claws at his throat. "And please refrain from threatening him" He hissed. I moved my sword hand slightly and smiled. "I could stab you in the stomach right now Talon. I mean, we all know how my mother hated weak people, and so do you. Neither of us are weak… so please let me go" Talon did so and I grinned. I had more power over Talon than Headmistress Silver had and he knew it. Being the son of Kimmy… gave me all the power over him that I needed. "And as I love saying, many things are open to misinterpretation. I'm not insane… I just have a bloodlust that is insatiable, luckily for myself I have the power to act on it" Julie took in a deep breath as she watched Talon and Sendai separate, their eyes locked with one another.

"I'm sorry… we have a few people like that here so we're used to it. Commander Julie, Sendai, Talon, please leave this man and myself alone" I narrowed my eyes but they all left, all but Sendai. "Sendai? Is there a problem?" Headmistress Silver asked him, her voice holding a warning tone inside. "I don't trust you with Rye" He said bluntly. I smirked slightly but gave him a nod. "Don't worry, if she tries anything I'll kill her" I said it so she would hear but she didn't seem perturbed at all by my threat. "I'll keep you to it… actually, now I hope she tries something" That made me grin as he walked out and then I was alone with the beautiful woman.

"I hear you are the infamous Shadow Slayer… It matters not whose life you take as long as it is a life" I nodded. "That pretty much sounds like me" She giggled and stood, and suddenly I was aware of how much rosemary cream skin was revealed in her dress. "What's your real name?" I groaned but answered. "Rye" I hated having to repeat myself. "Well Rye, I've also heard you have no regard for a woman's life… no matter how beautiful" I smirked as she walked towards me, her fingers delicately stroking my cheek. "That's true as well" I said with a small smile revealing elongated fangs. "Is this smile supposed to be seductive or threatening?" Her index fingers traced my lips and touched my left fang lightly. "Whichever way you choose to interpret it, your choice doesn't bother me" She smiled. "Well if its seductive… you're more than attractive enough to make it work… but if it's threatening I might just sic Talon on you" That made me chuckle. "Oh yes I'm frightened now" My tone was sarcastic true but she didn't catch it.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" She teased and pressed her body up against mine, her breasts pressing up against my chest and lust seemed to return. "Now… are you trying to seduce me Headmistress Silver?" I asked her with raised eyebrows. "Maybe, is it working?" I kept my hands strictly to my sides while one of her arms wrapped around my neck and the other traced circles around my chest. "Not really" I lied. She seemed to know it and brought my head down to hers. "I was expecting the Shadow Slayer to be a big brute, I wasn't expecting someone so… appealing" Her lips almost met mine, but in a split second my hand was wrapped around her throat. "I believe I said I'd kill you if you tried anything" Her liquid stone eyes widened. "I had assumed you were kidding" I released her but she didn't give up. "Is your heart somewhere else, perhaps with Commander Julie? She seems smitten with you even though she's known you for a grand total of ten hours" I laughed, I couldn't help it. "My affections seemed to be on the most wanted list lately" I said and pushed myself away.

"It is true that you are beautiful, as is Julie but… the only thing I crave for is blood…" She gave me a quizzical look. "As in… drinking it?" I chuckled. "No just shedding it. Maybe a lick or two, but not a full on meal" She nodded and tried to take another step closer to me but I took a step back. "Allow me to dismiss myself" I was about to walk out but she stopped me with a hand on my arm. "We'll see one another again, don't worry" She gave me a promiscuous look and I left, a smirk on my face.

When I opened the door Julie and Sendai had their ears pressed up against the door. When they saw me they backed away hastily. Talon was watching them with an amused expression "We were uh just-" Julie stammered. I gave them both an amused look but my eyes widened as Sendai jumped in between my wings and sniffed my neck. "You smell like her, she was very close" He hissed. I chuckled. "Yes, relatively close actually. She expressed an interest in me but I pointedly turned her down" There seemed to be a unison sigh of relief that came from Sendai and Julie. "Yes, my big sister tends to be a flirt when faced with an attractive male"

I rolled my green eyes and sighed. "You know, why does everyone find me so damn attractive all the sudden? Ever since Sendai and I joined up more and more people have been finding me physically attractive…" I looked back at Sendai with a smile. "Are you paying them?" He chuckled and shook his head. "No, unfortunately for me they all are honestly finding you to be irresistible" I simply shrugged. "Well, it's early and I'm very hungry" Julie nodded but Talon grabbed my arm. "I need to speak to him alone" Sendai hissed. "Why does everyone want to speak to Rye _alone_?" Talon was behind me in an instant and pulled off Sendai with considerable force. "Because I want to. Now leave" He threw Sendai at the wall but in a half of a second I caught him. He had already recovered and was really pissed.

"Sendai calm down… he just wants to speak to me about past events, if you would like you can stay with Julie" Sendai was still not pleased and neither was Julie. "Wait, why does Talon get to speak to you alone? Brook and I deserve to speak to the Shadow Slayer by ourselves second!" I swear in that skimpy outfit Julie's breasts were going to spill out of that tank top, and the way she was crossing her arms over her chest just squished them together. "Maybe we'll get our chance to speak alone some other time"

Talon pulled me away from them. "Don't worry Commander Julie, Sendai, you'll get your precious Shadow Slayer back soon" His voice held mockery as I was dragged away.

A few minutes later I found myself outside; apparently it was nighttime, not early in the morning. Talon said nothing and led me on top of the waterfall. We sat there, sitting on the top of the waterfall in silence for an immeasurable amount of time. Finally he spoke. "Well, I suppose you have questions" I smirked. "Of course… I'd like to know the obvious question. What was my mother like?" Talon seemed lost in a memory as he smiled slightly. "Well… she was beautiful, in a deadly sort of way. She doesn't have the beauty that Silver has, if she had Silver's chest size she would've cut it off. Here… why am I trying to explain her to you? Here's a picture" He handed me a folded picture and I opened it with slight reluctance.

A woman with waist length shining black hair and lilac eyes with a red tinge around the pupils looked back at me. She did not smile, but there was some happiness in her eyes as a floating Pokemon with one shining blue eye held an arm around her waist. A Houndoom and an Espeon sat together, their tails entwined together and a baby Eevee was sitting in between them, as happy as could be. The sight that threw me off was Talon. Talon was younger, obviously, but his eyes were as cold as ice, and he seemed distracted, as if he was looking for someone. My gaze strayed back to my mother though; she wore tight black pants and a tight white shirt with a blood red R on it. Her chest size though wasn't puny as I had thought it would be but rather big. She didn't have a full blown rack like Silver or Julie, but maybe a size smaller.

"That was my mother?" I asked with almost a crack in my voice. "Yes. She was beautiful. It broke my heart when Mewtwo killed her, but I had been unable to protect her, I had someone else I needed to protect though" I didn't question him about who he had to protect, I had heard the story. "Yes, that's what she looked like, but what was she like?" Talon smirked and took the picture back. "She was ruthless; you never wanted a woman like that mad at you. She killed when she had to and even when she didn't. She would dispose of you like a worn out toy if you didn't fit her qualifications or if you had at some point but not anymore. If she decided she wanted something you might as well try and get a Magikarp to swim upriver in a hurricane rather than steer her off course" I gave a small smile as I remembered the woman bleeding but her eyes still cold and ruthless. _"You'll never be able gain my strength with love and compassion boy, and even when I gave into those affections, look where I ended up. Dead" _I laughed to myself a little. I knew my mother would have been on Mewtwo's hit list way before she had fallen in love but she liked to be right.

"That sounds like my mother" I chuckled but Talon scowled. "It's a shame she gave into love and then died; I would've liked to see her know that happiness for a little longer. Then again she had you, so she knew love of the best kind" I shook my head. "I heard you were as cruel as her, now you're all soft" Talon grimaced. "No, she was much crueler, I gave into love long before she did" I looked back up into the sky and Talon caught my neck. "What?" I asked. If Talon was going to kiss me I was officially the most wanted person in the world. "What's the bite mark on your neck from?" I moved my neck from his grasp. "Sendai got upset with me" Talon smirked. "So he bit you?" I nodded. "If he really had wanted to tear your flesh out he would've… so why didn't he?" My eyes narrowed. "What are you trying to imply?" Talon shrugged with a mischievous look in his eyes. "That there's more to the two of you that _you _let on. He makes it kind of obvious" I rolled my eyes. "You may think what you want. Anyway, I have another question. If Silver told you to kill me, and I told you to kill Silver, who would you listen to?"

Talon looked thoughtful. "Seeing as I made a promise to Kimmy and Darkrai I'd have to kill Silver. I'm obligated to you, but I'm going to expect you to keep this from Silver, she loves me… may I tell you something?" I gave him a quizzical look. "Silver and I have… we've done things" I shifted me head to the side. "You had sex with her?" He nodded. "I feel like I've betrayed Kimmy though because I loved her first" I shook my head. "You loved Kimmy first, then Alia, and then Harami. Now it's Silver. You've found many people to be with" He looked at me with a hard stare. "How did you know about Alia and Harami?" I stood and stretched. "My father told me" Talon sighed. "Ah yes Darkrai, the one that stole my first love from me. He was…honorable" Talon staid seated. "I'm going to go back, if you need me come see me"

I flew back into the waterfall, my thoughts for once calm and my heart unbothered by the usual war of lust and bloodlust. My mother had been beautiful, and it was obvious where I got the color and length of my hair. I sighed when I entered my room. On my bed was Julie, she was tapping her foot nervously and leaning on the side, her breasts nearly spilling from her tank top. I'm sorry, but her breasts were so noticeable when she wore that shirt. No, I didn't have feelings for her but come on, I'm a guy, I notice these things. Sendai was pacing the room and stopped, both of their relief prominent. "You've been gone awhile" I smiled at Julie's worried tone but Sendai scowled. "What were you doing that took you so long?" He asked suspiciously. "I was talking to Talon, we had some interesting things to discuss" Sendai's eyes narrowed. "That's all you did? Discuss things?" I nodded and Julie stood up. "You know, sometimes I regret having Mewtwo set our brain waves to the same of Pokemon's. I wonder what it would be like not to be able to understand them" Sendai growled. "Dangerous, because then you wouldn't know when we wanted you down on all fours" Julie blushed madly and I hit Sendai on the back of the head. "Don't make her uncomfortable"

Sendai simply turned away and eased himself into the bathing pool. "Brook and I wanted to speak to you two as well" I sighed but agreed, allow them to have their time to poke and pry.

_2 Months after arriving at the Headquarters. _

Sendai and I staid in shape by fighting off the occasional Pokemon Hoards that would come and go, but it never completely satiated my bloodlust. The daily tedium of life at the Headquarters included protecting it, hunting, and helping the children. Sendai and I would've liked to rip their little throats out but that wasn't an option, for now we had to keep up this act of living here. Julie's crush on me became… enormous, and Brook, the one that had viciously attacked Sendai with an intention to kill, was slowly becoming infatuated with him. I was pleased to hear a rumor going around that Silver was pregnant. Talon trained with me, and I saw frequently why legendaries lost to this bird. He was extremely fast, faster than myself even in his old age. He had four powerful attacks but his most powerful one was Mirror Move. He knew how to execute every Mirror Move with dangerous timing and accuracy.

I was shocked when at a time Julie asked me out to dinner at their mess hall but I declined. So when Brook knocked on our door I was shocked. She had never come to visit us before, especially not so late at night; it was already one in the morning.

Brook came in, her black tight fitting one piece making her form so tempting. Her short red hair was messy as usual, but her eyes were wide and blue like she was amazed to even be here. "Julie… said we could speak to the legendary Shadow Slayer?" I gave her a small smirk. "Please call me Rye, I don't really like the name Shadow Slayer" She nodded and came in, closing the door behind her. "Oh, hello Sendai" Brook blushed as he made eye contact with her. "Hello… Brook correct?" Sendai asked with an amused expression. _My, does the Pokemon hater Brook have a crush on Sendai? That would prove interesting. _

Another knock at the door brought my attention away from the blushing girl. I opened it and Julie was standing there in her usual revealing outfit. "Rye! Hey!" Julie smiled and her tilted her head to the side. "Brook's here already? That's great" She let herself in and she and Brook stood side by side, both of their body's ridiculously gorgeous for warriors. "Well, what do you two want? Rye and I need to be leaving soon" The two girl's eyes widened. "You're leaving?" I nodded. "We can't stay here for long. Maybe for tonight we'll stay but tomorrow we must leave."

"Oh please, we've heard of your fighting skills and we'd love for you two to stay with us permanently" I shook my head. "No, we're leaving tomorrow" Julie bit her lip slightly while Brook looked in between her and Sendai. "Let us come with you" My eyes widened.

"What?" Sendai replied for me. "Let us come with you, we could be of a lot of help and we can fight" Julie tried to persuade me. In all honesty I could barely handle Sendai with me, but two girls as well? Ugh… "If I let you come with us… I won't feel guilty for your almost certain deaths" The girls nodded. "My sister wont miss us" Julie said with eager eyes. Brook eyed Sendai with what seemed to be lust and confusion. I ignored her; actually, I ignored all three. I now had a goal, and it was to avenge my mother. Even after that I had a goal, to resurrect my mother and father.

"So… we're all traveling together for now on?" Julie asked with a lot of hope in her voice. I nodded resignedly. "You two just don't get in my way" Sendai's eyes widened. "We're letting the girls come with us?" His voice was thick with anger. "Come now don't get upset" Brook and Julie smiled happily. "Let's go get our supplies!" They rushed out of our room with an eagerness I found irritating. "You've just committed yourself to women, have fun" I rolled my eyes but turned back to my armor and pulled it on, relishing in the feeling of my armor protecting me again. In only a few hours we would be leaving and I needed sleep so I took the armor off once more. I promised that the next time I put my armor on it would stay on for a long time. My wings seemed underused and I couldn't wait to stretch them again, they like my armor needed use.

The door closed and was locked and suddenly Sendai pushed me back on the bed. "You know since they're going to be with us our sex life is going to go on hold until they die" I smirked. "Maybe that's my plan" Sendai's garnet eyes widened. I wrapped my hand around the back of neck and I pulled him down closer to me. "And then again maybe its not" I pulled his head down and our lips met. His claws wrapped around my neck and I kissed him back intently. "There, you got the kiss you desired" I whispered once we had separated. "Was it filled with the affection I craved though?" He asked. I thought about it. I still didn't trust Sendai, but I liked him up to an extent. "Maybe a little bit" Sendai smiled. "That's good enough for now" I small smirk played across my lips. "You better be careful though, Julie's trying to steal that little bit of affection and Brook may just attempt to rape you" Sendai chuckled. "Julie doesn't concern me, but Brook is pretty… I may just let her" I brought his face down back to mine and we kissed intensely like that until a knock on our door forced us to separate.

"It's Julie and Brook" Sendai reluctantly got off me and I got up, making sure my sword was in place. "Hey, we're ready to go" I sighed. "Ah, we said we would leave tomorrow morning" They exchanged glances and looked back at me. "We don't trust you, you'll just leave us" I rolled my eyes. "Then sleep in our damn room. You can have Sendai's bed" Brooks eyes widened in concern. "Then where will Sendai sleep?" She asked. "He'll share my bed and you two will share his bed" They nodded and crawled into the bed together as I did with Sendai. Sendai's head disappeared under the sheets and I felt him curl close to my body in sleep. A few hours into sleep and I felt something unusual.

"Sendai, are you doing what I think you're doing?" I felt a cold tongue lick the tip of my cock and I heard a low chuckle. "Of course its me dobe" He whispered. His claws gently wrapped around my cock and soon I felt his mouth completely take it in. "Sendai…" I moaned lowly, my back arching up like a cat. I hadn't been given head for such a long time… actually, since the first time Sendai and I actually did anything. His mouth on my cock felt wonderful and I grabbed a fistful of his fur and pressed his face harder down on my cock. "Mmm…that feels so damn good Sendai…" I groaned lowly. A light moan that came from the girl's bed made us stop and Sendai's mouth let go of my cock. He zipped my pants back up and came back to the surface, both of our hearts beating frantically. Had they heard us? "Are you guys awake? I heard talking" Julie's sleeping voice said from within the darkness. "Yeah, we were just thinking of heading out, you game?" I said with a falsely sleepy tone. Actually I was wide awake; Sendai's fooling around had been a great wake up call.

"Yeah, let me just wake up Brook" I heard a muffled groan and a few minutes later the lights were on and we were wide awake. "Come on, we don't want to disturb anyone" It was only five in the morning, too early for most of the Resistance to be up. All except for Talon. He landed right in front of us, arms folded, head cocked to the side. "And where might you four be going?" I stepped forward and smiled sadly. "Its time for us to leave. The girl's are kind of imposing" They luckily didn't hear me but Talon smiled as well. "Be safe Rye. I'd come with you but… I have a mate to take care of" I chuckled as he left; he knew we heard the rumors; he just wanted to let us know they were correct.

We got outside and I rejoiced in the feel of the metal warm up against my skin. My wings stretched to their full length and I knew exactly where I was going now. "So, are we going to wander around the world? Ridding it of the Pokemon menace?" Julie asked hopefully. "I have a destination" I didn't elaborate so they questioned. "Which would be?" Brook asked with an aggravated tone. "Mewtwo's castle" I replied matter-of-factly. They stopped dead in their tracks and Sendai hit me with his claw. "Are you insane? We fled from that place, we haven't become stronger or weaker since then, therefore our current fighting state is the same against those two!" Julie grabbed my arm and forced me to look in her eyes. "That's suicide! Why would you go there?" I shook her off. "Because I have something I need to do done" I replied and rose in the air. I felt the breeze coming off of the sea and suddenly my wings banked right and I steadied myself as an ice beam narrowly missed me.

"Get down!" I growled but did so. Sendai hit me again but I ignored it, it didn't hurt, my armor made his attacks useless. "I'm going to Mewtwo's castle with or without you people" Sendai rolled his eyes while Julie and Brook exchanged determined glances. "We'll go with you, we promise to help you get done what you need done" My insides fell apart. _Damn it, if they come with me… I'll have to travel by foot. At least with Sendai I could fly if I was in a hurry _I thought to myself darkly. "That's great, now come on, I know which way the beach is" I told them and they followed. Mewtwo would die.

For a couple of girls they protected themselves well. They killed most of the food, and cooked it, making my job of focusing solely on a battle plan simple. "We'll sneak into the castle… and once we encounter Mew and Mewtwo you two run" I told the girls. Julie was the first to protest. "What? No! We'll fight!" I gritted my teeth but replied calmly. "I want Sendai to use Dark Pulse three times and then run, I don't want him in the fighting either." "Now wait I have a shot at winning this fight too, I am half dark after all" I blew out some air from the corner of my mouth. "True, I just don't want you guys fighting near me. Like I said, I have problems when I'm in a fight telling friend from foe" They sighed. "Fine, we'll do it, but only because we don't want you to feel guilty if you hurt us"

It was nighttime when we finally reached the beach. "We'll camp here for now and at dawn Brook will ride Sendai and Julie will ride me to the castle" Neither Sendai nor I were excited about ferrying the girls over the sea but we would since they would kill us if we left them behind.

Sitting under the stars I listened to everyone's breathing, and the only one not asleep was Julie. "Rye… I…" Julie sat up and came to sit by me, her heart beating out of control.

"Rye be careful tomorrow when you're fighting, I can't lose you. Your… you're important to me" I wrapped a comforting arm around her and our eyes met. "You shouldn't get attached to me Julie; there is a big chance that I'll die…" Her lower lip started to quiver and I couldn't help myself. The next moment her lips were pressed against mine, and surprisingly I enjoyed this kiss, even though I had been the one to start it. My hand entangled in her dark purple hair as I crushed her closer to me and she seemed to enjoy this closeness. Her arms were wrapped around my neck, and one hand was tracing my cheek. This wasn't like kissing Sendai; it was sweeter, like… I lost the word once we separated and we just looked at one another for the longest amount of time, staring into the others eyes. "Rye… do you love me?" She asked in a whisper. My eyes widened. What kind of question was that? Of course I didn't, I just… kissing her seemed like the thing to do at the moment. I had known for awhile that Julie had an ever growing crush on me, but had it evolved into love? Ugh… love was the last emotion I wanted aimed towards me. Luckily for me I didn't need to answer the question because Brook got up and saw our embrace.

"What's…what's going on?" She asked. She was about to nudge Sendai awake but he already was. "I'm not sure but I think they were… kissing" Brook said. She didn't notice Sendai gritting his teeth. "I'm not dumb, I actually heard the whole thing and then the silence" He hissed. Brook gave him an odd look; she obviously didn't understand the tone of his voice. I did though, and it was dripping with jealousy. "Get your hands off him" He growled. Julie didn't but only looked at Sendai with utter confusion. I pulled myself away though; I didn't want any part of this jealous triangle.

"You were right, she is trying to steal the affection I've earned… but it isn't all her you know. I saw you kiss her back, hell, I saw you start the kiss Rye" Sendai's claws attempted to dig into my back but scraped harmlessly against my armor instead. "It seemed like the thing to do at the moment" I found Julie extremely attractive beyond reason, but that didn't mean I a: loved her or b: wouldn't kill her if I felt like it. "Calm down Sendai, nothing's going on between us alright?" Sendai growled and stalked off into the forest. "I'm gonna go after him" Brook said and she followed the seething Weavile.

Julie still sat in the sand, an odd look on her face. "He loves you" She whispered once I sat myself a good three feet away. My eyebrows arched up in amusement. "Do you think so? I just think he's being overprotective" She shook her head in disagreement. "No, he loves you… I can see it when he looks at you because… he looks at you the same way I do" I shrugged and plopped down in the sand, relaxing and chuckling to myself. "Well that really isn't my problem if you two are infatuated with me now is it?" I fell asleep with a smirk on my face. No, Sendai didn't love me; he was simply warm for my form.

It was dawn when I woke up and Sendai was sleeping next to me as was Julie. Brook was watching us with some disgust and jealousy. "You know, I would gladly take Sendai's affection if he would just give it to me" She sighed and stood. I smiled and got up, taking back my arms from Sendai and Julie. "Flirt with him a little bit. He's a horny guy, believe me he most likely wont turn you down if you make the offer" Brook smiled sadly. "But that would be lust not love. You've already stolen both of their hearts, so how am I supposed to claim his?" I shrugged. "You have nothing to worry about Brook. I'm not interested in any relationship right now, so go ahead, taking either one of them from me wouldn't hurt at all" It was true. I cared for Sendai, and I found Julie to be a useable tool when the time arose but they were both dispensable in my book, all three of them were. If they died that was just too damn bad.

The flight to the castle was a little more than awkward since Julie continuously hugged herself close to me and kissed my neck. I gave no reaction, so she continued while Sendai watched with hatred in his garnet eyes for the purple haired girl.

The ocean was getting violent, and the waves high. I frequently looked down to make sure Sendai and Brook were alright but then I remembered if they died on this trip it would make disposing of Julie that much easier, then I could finally be alone again, free to kill and free from all these irritating emotions.

The castle was still as stoic as before, the outside as grim and uninviting as the inside. Sendai and Brook were alive to my displeasure and Julie was still on my back even once I landed. "Get off" I said gruffly. She obeyed and got off, her reluctance obvious. I pulled out my sword and I allowed the dark aura to spill out from within my hand. The girls broke down the door; their silver staves ready for blood, but Sendai staid by my side every step of the way. So when we reached the banquet hall unopposed I began to feel extremely worried. "I sense them… I just can't…" My words were cut short as Mew and Mewtwo materialized in front of me. "There he is, we knew you'd return. But you brought friends, no, no, they can't join you" Mew said, her voice still cheerful. "Next time I'll break your head open" I hissed and lunged for her but Mewtwo stopped me in mid leap with his psychic powers. "You know, at first I was opposed to this whole trap, waiting for you, but now I see my mate was right… You are powerful, perhaps powerful enough to kill the whole human race by yourself" My eyes widened and I struggled to break free of his hold but it was impossible. "Ah Sendai, you will receive double the reward since you brought him back to us" I felt my heart harden. Had he really betrayed me _again_?

"Actually… we came here to kill you" A powerful negative aura pressed all around the banquet hall and Mewtwo flinched but did nothing else. "Not strong enough you traitor" He hissed. "I'll allow you and your pretty friends to live, but you must leave my castle and never return or you will be killed… by him" He pointed to me and I scoffed. "You won't get me to kill any of them you bastard" Mewtwo chuckled but stopped as he felt the aura from my right hand begin to build up. "You are dangerous" He smirked and suddenly the aura was gone, it had been forced back into my hand. Mewtwo touched my forehead and suddenly life itself seemed to disintegrate. "Send them off on the Gyarados" I started to scream, my head felt like it was on fire. "Leave now you three or witness the rebirth of your precious Rye and be destroyed by it" I started to hear screaming and it was not my own. "Fight it! Rye! No!" A female voice… "Rye damn it don't you dare leave me! Rye!" A male voice… "Rye! You have to fight it, you have to! I love you!" A female voice… Mewtwo released me from his hold and I fell to the floor gripping my head in agony.

Memories, names, faces… they all started to slip away from me. I looked up because I heard people calling my name, almost as if they were losing someone dear to them. The only question was… who were those three people getting hauled away by Pokemon guards? My world lurched forward and all went black.

*** Yes.... . This story does move fast... but it has a fast time line too. :D Anyway... I don't really know what to say here... it's still part of my early '09 work so please just bear with me. :)

R&R Please


	5. A New Beginning

~Chapter 4~

A New Beginning

I woke with a huge headache and on a bed but I was chained. An overwhelming bloodlust took over and suddenly I was ravenous for ruby pools to be spilt. "How's my little killing machine doing?" I turned my head towards a pink figure. A Pokemon, but the name escaped me. "Oh dear, those three hit you on the head harder than I thought, can you remember me?" I shook my head, my eyes wary. "I'm Mew, I've been taking care of you your whole life" She looked at me with warm sapphire eyes but I struggled with the chains. "Ah… I see that familiar bloodlust in your eyes. Now come on, I won't take the chains off but I will lead you out of here Ryozen so we can get you on the battle field" I felt a slight chill up my back as the chains were undone from the bed but I didn't kill the one named Mew. She said she had taken care of me my whole life so it would be rude to kill her after what she's apparently done for me.

She led me down stairs and I looked around warily. I noticed that on my back I had wings with black feathers that had a blue tinge on them. I looked down at my hands and saw that my nails were long, black, and sharp. I was wearing only a big t-shirt which made me feel exposed.

I was led into a white banquet hall and I growled. White… something about white I didn't like… it was so innocent… so angelic… "I don't like this room" I hissed as Mew led me through it. "Don't worry, we're getting it repainted so you don't have to look at it" She replied as she led me up a long winding staircase. I was brought into a huge room with a swiveling chair and in it sat a Pokemon with dangerous purple eyes. His eyes softened though when they rested on Mew and myself. "Ah Mew, how is Ryozen? I'm hoping that knock on the head wasn't to hard" Mew looked distraught. "Mewtwo he can't remember us… and it's that time again. He needs to kill" At the mention of kill I looked around, hoping to see something in reach.

"I can tell, we'll head him down to the basement. We have some prisoners that need an execution" I looked around the castle wide eyed, my heart beating frantically. _Where am I? I know I've been here before… but when? _My memories wouldn't come back, and I promised to kill whoever was responsible for their loss. They led me down stairs into a dark and moldy prison chamber. I heard coughing and turned toward the sound. A woman with dark brown hair sat in the corner weeping softly and emitting brief coughs. "I enjoy her pain" I whispered. A tail wrapped around my shoulder and I looked at Mewtwo who was smiling with malice. "That's good… because she tried to poison you and Mew. It's her execution day… so execute her" I didn't need to be told more than once. I slipped into the cell and the woman looked up at me with wide frightened eyes. "Please…spare me" She whispered. "No chance" I tore into her flesh and ripped her limb from limb, dismembering her head last. Warm liquid had seeped into my clothes and my face was speckled with blood. She hadn't even had the chance to scream.

"Do you need more?" I heard Mewtwo asked from the door. I turned and nodded. _Yes… spilt blood is a good thing… a very good thing _I thought to myself happily as I towered over a man with blue hair. "Die" I growled and drove my hand into his eye socket. His screams echoed across the prison chamber and finally he fell silent once my hand dove into the cavity where his eye had been and I clawed out his brain. So much blood… so much sweet blood… I needed more… more! "That's enough for now Ryozen, we have someone we know you'll remember"

They had to forcibly drag me out of the prison chamber and bolted the door shut. "You only come down here with me or Mew, do you understand?" I nodded reluctantly but I felt much calmer, my head clear. My bloodlust had been satisfied. "Where are you taking me now?" Mewtwo smirked and handed me over to Mew who giggled. "We can't have you seeing Kyetie like this, let's go freshen up" She told me and dragged me towards a bathing room. She stripped me of the big shirt I was wearing and pushed me into the tub.

"Now scrub all the blood off you and wash your hair. Kyetie deserves to see you at your best" There again was that name. "Who is Kyetie?" I asked while I washed my hair. Cool… my hair was long and black, I never knew that. Or had I and just forgotten it? It was scary… I didn't even know the color of my eyes. I looked down into the water and saw that my eyes were a deep green. "Oh you poor dear… Kyetie is your mate. You and him were, are, so in love" I looked at Mew with an odd expression once I resurfaced from the hot waters. "I'm gay?" I asked. It didn't seem odd or anything, just another shock that I had forgotten that. Mew giggled. "No you're bisexual. Before Kyetie there was a girl name Ellice. You and her loved each other… but then she was killed. We have a photograph of her if you want" I shook my head. I felt guilty that I had two people I was supposedly in love with and I didn't even remember them slightly.

"Don't beat yourself up over it. The three that injured you did a thorough job" There was that phrase… the three… I would ask who the three were later, I was eager to meet the man I was apparently in love with. Mew handed me tight fitting black pants that I tucked into steel toed boots. The sleeveless shirt was black and tight as well. It showed off my lean muscles. She handed me fingerless gloves which I pulled on and admired. They had the insignia of one blood red star on the front of the hand. My hair was dry and it lay on my back restlessly in between my wings. "You're ready to see Kyetie" Mew said with a smile. She must have cared for me, she was so nice to me, as was Mewtwo.

I was brought to a room that was filled with only a huge sized bed, a giant window with a balcony, and a desk with a chair. The only other living thing in the room besides me and Mew was a boy… or man… I couldn't tell considering I didn't remember my own age. "Mew, how old is he?" Mew smiled sympathetically. "He's 19, two years older than you" I nodded, that made me 17. A warm affectionate look came over the young man's face. He had shimmering black hair that was shoulder length but tied in a pony tail, a few stray strands framed his face. His eyes were a liquid purple that were so beautiful it almost took my breath away. His skin was a rosemary color and was concealed in a tight white sleeveless top with what looked like form fitting denim jeans. He had a whip at his hip and delicate features. He was extremely attractive, his body was slim, almost feminine, and his features were soft and delicate, not harsh like most men.

"Ryozen my love" He whispered, opening his arms for me. Mew gave me a slight push and I walked forward almost hesitantly. When I reached him he embraced me, maneuvering his arms expertly so he avoided crushing my wings. He must have been my lover… he avoided my wings like he'd done it a thousand times. He was about three inches taller than me so he held me close to his chest and rested his cheek atop my head. I slowly wrapped my arms around him, my thoughts confused. Whereas this castle, Mewtwo, and even Mew had seemed vaguely familiar, though I couldn't recall a thing about them, this touch felt completely new, like I was experiencing this embrace from this man for the first time. It couldn't be true though, he had to have been my lover… he knew how to hug me and avoid my wings easily and Mew had said herself that he was my love. I had every reason to believe Mew so I did.

"I heard from Mewtwo that your memories are gone… But I know you remember me, right?" Kyetie lifted my chin up to make me look into his liquid amethyst eyes. I shook my head sadly, I really did want to remember him. "That's okay… Let me try something" He brought his face down to mine and soon I met his lips. His lips were warm and comforting, and he tasted like enticing spices. He kept the kiss slow and unhurried, his left hand gently entangled in my hair. Kissing Kyetie felt right, and it did remind me of previous kisses… but with who… I knew it was a male… was that male Kyetie? I remembered slightly strong emotions when I kissed that particular male… yes, it must have been Kyetie. "Do you remember me now?" he asked. I shook my head but smiled. "If you kiss me some more I might though" Kyetie grinned and was about to but a light cough at the door made us both look to see who it was.

Mewtwo was at the doorway, no facial expression whatsoever. "Good… he's accepted you. Now Ryozen I need you for some pressing matters. Kyetie you-" He was cut off as Mew glared at him. "Ryozen can deal with it tomorrow, for now let the two be" And she shoved him out. I was about to open the door to see if everything was alright with them but Kyetie stopped me. "Don't, they're probably kissing or something and if we disturb them we're in trouble" I turned away from the door reluctantly and Kyetie wrapped his arms around my waist. "Come my love, we usually sleep at this time of day" It was high noon and I was tired so I crawled into the bed. Kyetie came in front of me, stripped off his shirt, and climbed into the bed with me, holding me close to him. I could hear his heartbeat as my head was pressed against his chest and I relaxed as his arms held me soothingly. I could almost imagine us before this, he seemed so in love with me… so when my memories were still with me we must have been so close… I dozed off into sleep, for once able to imagine a time when I was always this happy.

When I woke up Kyetie was no longer holding me but at the window, watching me with fondness in his eyes. "You looked so innocent in your sleep" He said and came by my side. He lowered his head to mine and I met his lips with a kiss, this time deep and heavy. The sky was dark and I still felt a trifle tired but not as much as before. I got out of bed and stretched, looking out the window. The ocean gently lapped at the rocks supporting the castle, and the moon's reflection was like a glimmering white pearl. The door opened and I turned to see Mewtwo standing there, his arms crossed against his chest. "Come now Ryozen and Kyetie. I need you two for a job" He led us down stairs and through winding hallways until we reached a door leading outside.

"Ryozen it is time that we make sure you are still able to fight" I gave Mewtwo a small smirk and looked over the glistening water. "Are you perhaps now going to tell me why you've been taking care of me?" Mewtwo gave me a sharp glare but nothing more. "Kyetie and you have a very important job, your job is to wipe out the human race" My eyes narrowed at the mention of that. "I don't like being told what to do Mewtwo" But it seemed I would be finding out my purpose soon enough.

*** So.... . Yeah. I found out that the end of this chapter wasn't finished but I liked it where it was, meaning, next chapter is my 2010 writing! :D I'm tempted to write the next chapter in third person like I've been doing for awhile, but if YOU the reader, like it all in first person, please tell me. It's actually kind of discouraging to see I'm not having any (recent) reviews so I'd love if I got some, it might hurry up the next chapter. :)


	6. Sendai

Chapter 5

Sendai

Sendai fought, oh did the Weavile fight. Brook and Julie struggled as well, straining their heads to see what was becoming of Rye. **"Don't touch him! I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" **Sendai screeched as Mewtwo leaned down and took hold of Rye's body, lifting him up.

"**Silence. If you know what's good for you, you won't come looking for him again." **Sendai wasn't given the time to protest, he was thrown onto the rough scales of a gyarados where he scrambled for purchase. When he finally regained his footing the Pokémon they were riding was already on the move, snaking through the water at high speeds while the castle just got farther and farther away.

Sendai turned to Julie and Brook, seeing the two staring at the castle in desolation. **"Rye…" **He heard Julie whisper, her light violet eyes glassy and filled with tears while the wind whipped around them. Was there anything they could do? When Sendai looked into the dark water he saw several fins and sighed to himself. No, there was not. If they attempted to jump then the Sharpedos would simply tear them to shreds and it would truly be the end of their adventure. They lost the battle. Not the war.

Sendai's heart clenched as he stared back at the castle along with them. They might as well have lost the war. Without Rye… their main advantage was gone.

~6 months later~

"**Are you ready to go out on patrol?" **Julie asked Sendai and the Weavile sneered.

"**Patrol? Why don't you just say you're looking for him?" **He growled and Julie flinched. There had been nothing these past few months, not a word, not even a whisper. The young man that had struck fear on both warring sides had just vanished and everyone assumed him dead. Not Sendai. He knew what was happening. He was going to be molded into their image, made to kill… and the Weavile knew he didn't have the power to stop it. Well he could certainly try, but it was going to be one difficult process.

"**You shouldn't get all pissy with me you know, I just.. I hate hearing these rumors." **Sendai's ears pricked up as he looked at the voluptuous young woman, seeing that the human had heard something that she had yet to share. Something that Sendai desperately needed to know. Was there word of Rye? Had he been seen recently?

"**What've you heard?" **It wasn't Sendai's question though, rather the redhead who came out of Sendai's bathroom wearing nothing but a towel and that was wrapped around her head. Her body was stunning naked and Sendai felt the familiar stirrings of lust but he knew that there was word of Rye, he needed to pay attention.

"**He was apparently seen a month ago," **She trailed off, biting that lower lip as she pressed herself to continue. **"The eastern base was massacred." **She whispered and whatever arousal had been going through Sendai stopped immediately. His fears were coming to fruition.

"**You do realize that they've begun their plan. Rye is now under their control and they're going to use him until he's disposable." **Sendai said rather bluntly but even as he spoke he felt that clench in his chest once more. It killed him to think about his once lover destroying for others and not just his enjoyment anymore. It was cruel. Rye had always been a carnal creature, desiring all that was bloody and decaying. How had Mewtwo done it? How had he taken Rye so off guard and stolen him from the people he loved?

Maybe that was the mistake. Had Rye ever really loved any of them? He'd shown lust towards Sendai and tolerated Julie's advances. Brook had only the potential to be a friend, and even then the young man had done nothing to attempt to cultivate that friendship. Was he truly that cold hearted? Was he truly unable to feel the basic emotions? He'd concealed them well enough from Sendai and he'd always been left to play guessing games with what the man was feeling.

"**Then they'll make him come here." **Julie replied and Brook nodded, drying her tanned legs off with the towel. Sendai once again was having difficulty paying attention to the subject at hand due to her ministrations. Pulling himself away from dirty thoughts he focused on Julie.

"**It's more than likely. Well… if my hunch is correct that is. He may have just sided with the Pokémon." **Sendai wondered often why he was betraying his own kind. Was it for the hope that Rye would come back to them, to him? Or had he grown empathetic to the humans and wished to stay with the soft hearted meat bags? He had no idea and honestly did not like his indecisiveness.

"**Sendai, what do you know of this? What have they done to him?" **The Pokémon shrugged and looked the other way.

"**I don't know for sure, so I'm not going to worry you with some hypothesis." **He said and when Julie began to scowl Sendai returned the look tenfold. **"I said no. Now go do your 'patrol', tell me if you find anything." **Julie looked as if she was about to argue so Sendai went over and closed the door in her face. When he turned around, Brook was pulling on the thin panties that Sendai had yet to shred.

"**Why are you always so mean to her? I know you and Julie both had the same love interest at one point… but that's over now. You're with me, let her pine over what's lost." **The Weavile had to hide a growl over what she had said. She was so callous with Rye's situation, as if it was her dream come true.

'_I'm with you, but for how long? Only until Rye comes back.' _He thought but immediately backtracked. While it was true that he did prefer Rye, feelings had accumulated for Brook. She was honest if anything else and she didn't allow the fact that Sendai was a Pokémon get in her way of loving him. So why did he have this niggling sensation that there was something else important in that simple statement. Ah. Yes.

"**Since when did I become exclusive with you?" **He asked with a smirk, crossing his claws over his arms. Brook did indeed stand taller than the Pokémon but he was stronger than the woman and much faster. A great warrior she may be, but Sendai was built for stealth, speed, and mobility. There was no way Brook could control what he did, who he did, and when he did it.

"**Well I would think that after four months of sleeping together things might have become official." **She said and pulled on her shorts. Sendai watched her for a moment, analyzing the way she moved. There was something… off. Yes. Something was definitely off. Her scent was much more familiar than it usually was.

"**It might, it might not. I never claimed to be monogamous." **He shrugged and was just about to walk out the door when Brook stopped him.

"**Are you going east?" **She asked and Sendai turned to look back at her.

"**If Rye has been spotted there… then yes. I have to." **

"**You still love him, don't you?" **She whispered and there was an obvious pain within her voice. Sendai nodded.

"**Rye saved my life and was in it way before you were. You were here to pass the time." **He was being cruel and he knew it but he had to cut their ties quickly and cleanly. He had to disregard the feelings that he had begun to have for her and just move on. He needed to find Rye, he needed to help him.

"**Y-you…you can't mean that." **Brook looked at him with azure eyes filled with pain and he couldn't help but inwardly cringe.

"**I do." **He turned and had one foot out of the door when she whispered something that reached his ears and stopped him dead in his tracks.

"**I'm pregnant." **

2010 work!!!!

****'Ello! :D Well here's chapter 5! I know it's shorter than the others but I needed some filler and I actually needed some time development... . So 6 months into the future! Woot woot! I added the pregnancy because I have evil thoughts going on inside my head and believe that it will add drama and angst to what is planned. :] I hope you enjoyed this next installment and the next chapter should be here within a week... or two. :3 Thanks for sticking with me!

Read and respond please!!


End file.
